deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Destoroyah vs Irys
Destoroyah vs Irys is a what if? episode of Death battle. ''Description: Wiz: The ultimate enemy, the most powerful being in the world, nay the universe. '''Boomstick: And trust us when we say these two are more than just evil, even if they're not the most recurring foe!' Wiz: Destoroyah, the micro monster and rival to Godzilla. Boomstick: And Irys, the tentacled terror and ultimate rival of Gamera. Wiz: Once again, we've talked about how ordinary Godzilla and Gamera attacks work, so these two will stick to the bare essentials. Boomstick: He's wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who will win a death battle. ''DESTOROYAH: Wiz: In the year 1954, a brilliant but tormented scientist named Daisuke Serizawa accidently discovered a weapon known as oxygen destroyer. Wanting to keep his invention from falling into the wrong hands, he went to the bottom of Tokyo bay and used it against the original Godzilla and then killed himself shortly afterwards. '''Boomstick: Well isn't that how life goes? Anyway, what good ol' Daisuke didn't realize was that the oxygen destroyer also mutated some precambrian crabs and soon became a ruthless killing machine. His name is Destoroyah!' *Multiple images of Destoroyah fighting against other kaiju in Godzilla unleashed are shown* Boomstick: Now that's a name that'll give me chills. Wiz: But before he became a sadistic being of nightmares, he began his story in his micro form, turning all the fish in the aquarium into skeletons. Boomstick: eventually he grew into his juvenile form and took shelter in an abandoned factory, where he changed into his aggregate form and then his flying form. Wiz: But no one prepared Japan for Destoroyah's final form. *Destoroyah rises from the oil refinery in his demonic final form* Boomstick: Aaaaahhh, it's Satan! Wiz: Destoroyah's final form stands at one hundred-twenty meters tall and weighs eighty thousand mega tons, making him one of the heaviest Godzilla enemies in history. Boomstick: Destoroyah is not just heavy in size either. He can fire his famous micro energy beam, grab a hold of his opponents with his tail, can fly long distances with his wings and use a powerful concentrated katana energy horn from his head. Wiz: Destoroyah also has the uncanny ability to survive in places that would normally kill any other living organism and possesses the ability to create micro energy comets that can kill anything. With these attributes, Destoroyah was able to accomplish amazing feats. He fought King Ghidorah in the comics, survived getting blasted by Godzilla Junior and is the only monster to survive Godzilla's red spiral ray. Boomstick: And if you're asking yourself "Can anything kill him?", yes. Destoroyah does have a limit to how much punishment he can take. Enough blasts from Godzilla's red spiral ray were able to make him vomit blood, he was once defeated by Anguirus who by the way is weaker than Godzilla and cold climates will kill him faster than you can say " Artic whale. " Wiz: He is also very clumsy when it comes to walking, shown on multiple occasions in the movie and enough force can force him back into his juvenile form. With all that in mind, Destoroyah is the second kaiju to attack Godzilla emotionally by killing Godzilla Junior. Boomstick: HE KILLED JUNIOR!? That bastard! *Destoroyah is shown laughing manically* ''IRYS: '''Boomstick: You probably know the story by now; atlanteans create Gyaos, Gyaos begins to destroy Atlantis and Atlantis creates Gamera to fight Gyaos.' Wiz: But what that story doesn't tell you is that the atlanteans created a third monster, one that was just as deadly if not deadlier than Gyaos. *Irys roars at Gamera* Wiz: Enter Irys, the most powerful creature in the Gamera universe. Boomstick: Believe us, that's a title to be proud of. But before Irys was a mean spirited killing machine, he started out as a baby the size of a house cat. Wiz: Baby Irys was then raised by a young girl named Ayana Hirasaka to do one task; find and kill Gamera. Boomstick: And with weapons like Irys' that sounds like a pretty easy job. His main arsenal are long tentacles which can puncture anything, even something as hard as an aluminum can. Wiz: Irys' armored body can protect him from most attacks and then there are the wings. Boomstick: Oh yeah, did we mention he can fly too? However unlike Gamera and Gyaos who go at Mach three speeds, Irys can go from zero to Mach nine speeds without breaking a sweat. Wiz: keep in mind that going at Mach nine speeds is going well over sixty-nine hundred miles per hour, which can turn anything into mush. Boomstick: but not this tentacled fiend. Wiz: Speaking of, Irys can also absorb any monster energy based attacks, such as when he absorbed Gamera's blood and copied his plasma fire ball attack. Boomstick: it should also come to no shock that Irys accomplished very sadistic feats, such as slaughtering an entire village, wiped out a squadron of soldiers and managed to successfully absorb Ayana. Wiz: However Irys is not without his own flaws. The second time he absorbed Ayana, Gamera managed to punch through his armor, saving her life and while he doesn't have any specific weaknesses Irys does rely heavily on absorbing someone's pure anger and hatred. Boomstick: So basically he's a creature that enjoys the suffering of others, 'like that mob boss from next door or my ex-wife.' Wiz: regardless, Irys is dangerous and deadly monster and will do anything to destroy Gamera. *Irys spreads his wings and takes flight* ''BATTLE It's a beautiful day at Tokyo, when suddenly Irys appears from the sky and destroys a nearby building. The JSDF shoot rockets and tanks at Irys, only to be destroyed by his tentacles. Irys then notices that the sky became dark and looks up. At that moment, Destoroyah appears and silently growls at his new opponent. Irys raises his tentacles in anticipation of Destoroyah's attacks 'Fight!' Destoroyah is the first to move, but because of his pathetic land movements Irys is the first one to attack. Destoroyah antiscipates the attack and slices off Irys' tentacles with his katana horn, causing him to roar in pain. Irys then takes to the air in order to get an advantage. Destoroyah follows close behind, grabs Irys by the neck with his tail and tosses him to the ground. Destoroyah then uses his micro energy beam on his downed opponent, but Irys dodges the attack grabs ahold of Destoroyah's wings and slams him on the ground. Irys then absorbs some of Destoroyah's energy and creates oxygen destroyer comets. Irys fires eight comets at Destoroyah, but are destroyed by Destoroyah's micro energy beam. Irys then uses his reflexes to knee Destoroyah in the head. Irys then attempts to absorb the rest of Destoroyah's energy, but Destoroyah uses his micro energy beam point blank at Irys. Destoroyah coughs up some blood and uses his katana horn to cut off Irys' tentacles. He then drives his horn into Irys' abdomen and forces his horn upward, slicing Irys vertically in half. Destoroyah then begins to laugh sadistically over his victory. 'K.O!' '''Boomstick: Holy fucking shit, That was gruesome!' Wiz: This was a close call. Irys had the advantage in speed and the fact that the large majority of his attacks can easily kill Gamera, but with Destoroyah that's a whole different story. Boomstick: Destoroyah was mutated by the very thing that killed the original Godzilla, meaning that he could've killed Irys in seconds if he wanted to. Wiz: Not to mention the fact that Irys absorbed some oxygen destroyer, leaving that attack esstiantially useless. Also since Irys did not know that freezing Destoroyah would kill him permanently, he couldn't have thought about bringing him to a colder climate. Boomstick: And in the manga based on the movie, Destoroyah's decapitated head was able to live long enough to kill Godzilla so the result with Irys wouldn't be any different. In the end, Irys kata-not change destiny. Wiz: The winner is Destoroyah. Who did you think would win? Destoroyah Irys Category:'Godzilla vs Gamera' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Zillatamer1995 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Air Manipulator Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles